


faerie AU

by ThePurpleWarlock



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleWarlock/pseuds/ThePurpleWarlock
Summary: Based of this AU by @cunning-and-cool from Tumblr: Mark and Helen are raised in the faerie court and such but end up in the LA institute and meet the blackthorns and their dad and Helen and Aline still meet but it's more gay when they do and mark and Kieran and Cristina are still in love.





	1. Prologe: Losing Mama

Nene stood in the door step, watching the two small children play, blissfully unaware that their lives were about to change in an unimaginable way. Alessa was four, and her younger brother Miach was two, and they were trying to catch the butterflies flying around them. Nene took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. She’d just lost her dear sister, whose dying wish had been that her children: Alessa and Miach remained in the Seelie Court, meaning that Nene now found herself having to raise her niece and nephew. Not that they were bad children of course, they were well behaved and polite, but young and had been fathered by a Nephilim, so would have to grow up with the stigma of being of mixed raced. There was also the issue of having to tell the children that their mother had died.

It was then Nene was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a shout of “Aunty Nene” and two small children charging into her. It seemed that they had realised her presence and had were delighted about it. It was now or never, Nene realised, and as much as she really didn’t want to, she knew she must tell them the truth, which seemed almost impossible as she looked down at their beaming faces looking up at her. They were beautiful, they really were with fair, blonde, wavy hair and eyes the colour of the ocean. They had also inherited the faerie grace that their mother had always had. Sitting down, and taking a child in each of her arms, she started talking. “Alessa, Miach, I have something very important to tell you and you have to listen very carefully. As you know your mama has been unwell for some time. The illness got the better of her and she has gone to paradise” I said, and found two sets of wide eyes looking at her. 

“Mama gone?” Miach asked with wide eyes. Nene pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, before going “yes, mama gone” before holding the pair of them close to her, allowing for the tears to fall. It was tragic that despite their young age, these children had essentially lost their father, who had returned to the Nephilim and had now lost their mother. Once we had had our time to cry, I took the children home, at spent the rest of the day packing their belongings and moving it to my home, where they would now be living. Miach clung to his older sister, who in turn was clutching a blanket their mother had made for her, which had a decoration of flowers on it. It was a sad sight indeed, and in that moment I made a promise to them and my sister that I would give them the best life I could, and as much as possible, not let this trauma ruin their lives.


	2. Learning about Papa

Alessa was 7, and Miach was 5, and had been living with Nene for three years. She wanted to give them the best chance at life, and was making sure that they were getting a good education. Even at their young age, they had already developed their own attitudes to learning. Alessa was quite, soaking all the information that was given to her and never really asked any questions. She also had a certain weariness to the world and Nene was still making up her mind if this was a good or a bad thing. Miach on the other hand was a very curious child with a big heart. He asked questions and always wanted to see the best in everyone and everything, which made Nene smile. 

She was giving the children a brief explanation of all the races that they shared the world with in a way that they would understand. She didn’t give them too many details, to prevent boggling their tiny minds but enough to serve them well until they were older and could understand the bigger details. She also didn’t want to scare them and give them nightmares. “You have faeries, of the fair folk. Many of them live in either the Seelie Court with the Queen or Unseelie Court with the King” Nene started. “We live in the Seelie Court don’t we Aunty Nene?” Miach asked with all the enthusiasm of a small child. “Yes Miach we do” she confirmed. “Faeries are hurt by cold Iron, and do not have the ability to lie. They are not forced to tell the truth if asked a question, but they cannot something that is not true” Nene continued. Miach had another question “how can we?” he asked, which was a fair enough question.

“By not giving an answer. If I asked you for your name, and you did not give me your name, you couldn’t give me a wrong name, but you could avoid the question. You might ask me why you ought to give me your name, for example” Nene explained, and this time, it was Alessa who asked the question, rather than her brother. “But Miach and I can lie. We could give a wrong name” she said, and Miach nodded in agreement with his sister. Nene knew she would have to have a conversation with the children about their father at some point, but this was not how she imagined the conversation to start.

“That is because you are only half-fae. Your Mama was a full fae, like me, but your Papa was a Shadowhunter” Nene said. Of course the children had heard of the Nephilim, there wasn’t a Downworlder who didn’t know of their existence. “Why did he leave? Did he not love us?” Alessa asked. Even for a young child, Alessa had never been sure of the Shadowhuters, but Miach had always been curious about them. “Of course he did Alessa. You are both very easy to love. He spent time here, with his brother, as part of a bargain. Your Papa, Andrew met your Mama and he had a good time whilst here in the Seelie Court but his brother….didn’t. Once he leant what happened to his brother Arthur, your Papa left Seelie as soon as the bargain was over, out of loyalty to him. He didn’t want to leave you both but he believed you would have a good life” she explained.

“I have heard that he married another Shadowhunter, and they recently had a baby together, a son they called Julian” Nene said, and Miach seemed delighted on hearing that he had a brother, and was practically bouncing in his seat. “He’s your half-brother Miach, not your full brother” Nene said, not wanting him to get ahead of himself, and she could see the confusion on his face. “Well, Alessa is your full sister, as you both have the same Mama and Papa. But you only have the same Papa as Julian, who has a different Mama to you” Nene explained. She could tell Miach had more questions, but decided that they would for another conversation when she was alone with her Nephew. Seeing the discomfort on Alessa’s face, she thought it be best to return to the lesson they had started.


	3. Meeting the family

After a lot of planning, Nene had arranged for Alyssa and Miach to meet their father and younger siblings. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was terrified that the Blackthorn’s would reject her niece and Nephew who she had come to see more of her own children, the way a mother should more than anything and was very productive of them. Miach was extremely excited about the meeting and kept asking questions about his family and about the Shadowhunters in general. Alyssa was more reserved; and didn’t share her brothers enthusiasm. Even without meeting any Nephilim, she’d learnt not to trust them.

When the day came, Miach couldn’t control his excitement. He was up and ready with plenty of time to spare, whereas Alyssa had only just finished by the time came to leave. On arriving at the Institute, Andrew and his heavily pregnant wife were standing at the door waiting for them to arrive. Nene genuinely thought Miach might combust with excitement. Alyssa on the other hand looked like she’d rather be anywhere else from where she currently was, and had such a look of mistrust on her face Nene was surprised Andrew and Eleanor didn’t recoil from it.

Welcoming them inside, Andrew introduced the rest of his children; Miach and Alyssa’s half-siblings. There was Julian, who was the oldest and his best friend Emma (Emma wasn’t a Blackthorn but considering how close she and Jules were she might as well be). Then there were the twins: Livia and Tiberius who were holding hands and seemed to be inseparable. Ty didn’t make eye contact with Miach and Alyssa, not that Miach let it bother him in the slightest. Alyssa on the other hand did notice and it bothered her. Nene could tell by the look on her face. Then there was Dru, the youngest who looked up to her new siblings with big wide eyes, then promptly hide behind her mother. Miach turned to his Aunt and happily announced he very much liked his new siblings and he was delighted that they had the same eye color as him.

Jules and Emma took it upon themselves to show their new siblings around, an offer Miach jumped at, but Alyssa needed persuading by her aunt. It seemed Emma and Jules had just as many questions for their new siblings and Miach did for them meaning that the three of them couldn’t stop talking once they started. Alyssa on the other hand clung to her Aunt and promptly remained silent. Once the tour was over, and Miach was incredibly impressed with the Institute, Andrew suggested that both Miach and Alyssa chose a room each, should they visit in the future for longer periods of time. Miach jumped at the opportunity, and put a lot of thought into which room he wanted. Alyssa on the other hand point blank refused the offer.

After the rooms had been chosen, and lunch had been eaten, Andrew asked if Miach and Alyssa would like to have “Shadowhunter names” as well as their fae names, something Miach immediately agreed to without a second thought. Alyssa shook her head, announcing she liked her name and she wanted to keep it, but after some persuading by Nene and Miach, she grudgingly agreed. Andrew decided on Mark for Miach, which he very much liked, and Helen which she accepted without comment.

By the time it came to leave, Miach asked if he could come again, and asked if he could meet his new brother or sister when they were born, something Andrew and Eleanor agreed to. Alyssa simply remained silent. Where Alyssa’s mistrust of the Shadowhunters seemed to remain, Miach seemed to have fallen in love with them and spent a lot of time talking about them in the time that followed their visit.


End file.
